Final Fantasy IX Rebirth: l'Arbre du Temps
by Mister Pz
Summary: 20 ans ont passé depuis la chute de Kuja. Et cette histoire est devenue légende sur le Continent de la Brume. Cependant, dans l'ombre, se prépare la fin de ce monde. Car une arme, qui avait été perdue dans les entrailles du passé, a été enfin retrouvée...
1. Prologue

**1.**

Djidane Tribal se tenait appuyé contre un mur, dans une des tours les plus hautes du château d'Alexandrie. Il venait souvent en ces lieux pour trouver le calme et la sérénité. Ici, au moins, les rumeurs de la ville ne pouvaient l'atteindre. C'était l'endroit le plus propice pour réfléchir : la foule qui s'agglutinait dans les rues de la capitale n'était qu'une masse unie dont les va-et-vient rappelait à Djidane les vagues de l'océan. Ce mouvement l'apaisait. Une légère brise caressa son visage et il ferma les yeux.

« 20 ans » murmura-t-il « 20 ans et pourtant, il n'y a pas un jour où je n'y pense pas… »

Le visage de son frère apparut devant lui. En 20 ans, il n'avait pas pu oublier ses traits : son sourire malveillant, ses yeux remplis de haine et de douleur,... Cette douleur. Criante. La douleur de la solitude. Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait été entouré et aimé comme lui-même l'avait été. Ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait été auprès de son frère. Ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait essayé de le raisonner, plutôt que le vaincre…

- Encore perdu dans tes pensées ?

Il se retourna et se retrouva face au splendide sourire de Grenat. La reine d'Alexandrie monta les dernières marches qui la séparaient de son époux. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, du bout des lèvres. Celui-ci lui répondit par un léger rictus qui manquait de conviction. Grenat le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

- C'est Kuja, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna la reine

Djidane détourna les yeux et hocha légèrement de la tête.

- Ça fait 20 ans aujourd'hui… Murmura-t-il

Grenat le prit dans ses bras. Djidane ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie de la situation : à l'époque, Grenat était une jeune fille fragile et hésitante qu'il s'acharnait à protéger alors que maintenant, elle était le roc de son couple. Elle était forte mais juste : les qualités nécessaires pour porter sur ses épaules un royaume comme celui d'Alexandrie. Et les doutes de son époux. Le monde avait tellement changé en si peu de temps et Djidane le supportait très mal. Le temps n'épargnait personne : pas même un génome. Il le sentait, au fond de son cœur, qu'il n'avait plus rien du jeune héros sensible et joyeux qu'il était quand il a rencontré Grenat. Son cœur s'était endurcit, probablement au moment où il avait troqué ses dagues contre le trône d'Alexandrie. Où était passé le frisson de l'aventure ? Avant Kuja, il était quand même un voleur de la bande des Tantales ! Il avait toujours été dans le feu de l'action, cette action qui le rendait vivant. Alors que maintenant, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait été sur un champ de bataille.

- Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir. Cela signifie aussi que depuis 20 ans, le Continent de la Brume est en paix.

Djidane ne put s'empêcher de ricaner

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Se vexa Grenat. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu sais, répliqua Djidane, parfois j'ai l'impression que t'es devenue plus optimiste que moi.

Elle haussa les épaules, ce qui le fit rire. Au moins, elle savait comment lui remonter le moral. En plus, tout ce qui lui manquait, l'adrénaline du combat, l'aventure, il en voyait les reflets dans les yeux de sa femme. Elle lui rappelait aussi ses compagnons d'antan.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens compatit la reine. Mais, regarde autour de toi : le ciel n'a jamais été si bleu au-dessus d'Alexandrie. Ouvre les yeux, Djidane. Sens-le.

Elle prit sa main et la posa contre son cœur. Il s'exécuta, il ferma les yeux. Rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il était vide. Et depuis longtemps. Puis, alors qu'il tentait de retrouver cette flamme qui jadis l'animait, une ombre passa sur ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à un spectacle surprenant. Il était là, devant lui, grand et majestueux : l'Hildegarde V, le vaisseau officiel de Lindblum. Il se retourna vers Grenat dont le visage s'était soudain illuminé.

« Eiko… » Dit-elle, en tournant le dos à son époux. Et juste avant de disparaitre, elle posa un regard bienveillant sur Djidane, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Puis, elle se précipita dans les escaliers. Djidane leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. De toute façon, la fête n'avait pas besoin de lui pour commencer donc pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas profiter encore de quelques minutes de calme ?

**2.**

Eiko marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs du château, accompagnée de sa horde de ministres et conseillers. Ses longs cheveux bleus encadraient un visage sérieux où toute trace d'espièglerie avait disparu pour laisser place à une certaine maturité. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'Eiko régnait sur Lindblum. En tant que fille adoptive du Régent Cid, elle avait hérité de son royaume après sa mort.

- Mademoiselle Eiko, on n'a toujours pas parlé de l'organisation de la Chasse cette année. J'avais pensé à des Axolotl tout droit venu des Marais des Kwe.

- Plus tard, Artania, plus tard ! Ronchonna Eiko

Grenat apparue au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'elle vit Eiko, elle ne se retint pas de lui sauter dans les bras, chose qui étonna les conseillers d'Eiko plutôt habitués à la retenue dont la haute bourgeoisie faisait preuve. Mais l'amitié sincère qui régnait entre ses deux femmes dépassait la bonne aisance.

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois venue, Eiko. Dit Grenat, enjouée

- Tu rigoles ? Je pouvais manquer cette fête pour rien au monde ! 20 ans… Waouw… C'est dingue comme le temps passe.

- Regarde-toi, rigola Grenat, le temps ne t'a pas épargné non plus ! Maintenant, tu es une femme et qui plus est, la régente de Lindblum

- Oh ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Ricana Eiko en jetant un regard au ministre Artania qui se tenait à l'écart. Et en plus, ça m'ennuie.

D'un revers de la main, elle fit signe à sa cour de disposer. Eiko et Grenat se dirigèrent alors vers le jardin du palais, une habitude qu'elles avaient prises à chaque fois qu'Eiko venait à Alexandrie. En effet, le jardin était probablement le seul endroit où elles pouvaient se contenter d'être elles-mêmes, sans artifices ni responsabilités.

- Alors, comment est la vie à Lindblum ? Questionna Grenat

- Ça se passe plutôt pas mal. Les affaires marchent plutôt bien pour Lindblum. Et avec la fête de la Chasse qui se prépare, il y a encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend à mon retour. Et toi ?

Grenat s'arrêta sur un banc de pierre, face à l'eau paisible. L'air était frais et le soleil se couchait au loin, illuminant l'immense épée brisée qui contenait autrefois l'esprit d'Alexander. Eiko, quant à elle, prit une poignée de cailloux qu'elle s'affaira à faire ricocher sur la surface d'un bleu turquoise. Même si elle avait grandit, Eiko avait toujours gardée son âme d'enfant finalement.

- Djidane est assez étrange ces temps-ci. Finit par dire Grenat

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Eiko. En même temps, c'est compréhensible. C'est un jour particulier pour lui, aujourd'hui.

- Je sais. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'il me parle parfois.

- Oh tu sais Grenat, dit Eiko en riant. On ne peut pas dire que les confidences soient le point fort de Djidane.

La reine d'Alexandrie soupira. Elle savait au fond d'elle que son amie avait raison. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute si Djidane s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Elle devait se l'avouer. Elle culpabilisait.

- Tu as sans doute raison, Eiko. _C'est dans l'ombre du passé que se cachent les vérités oubliées_…

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Se figea Eiko

La jeune fille s'était arrêté nette. Maintenant, elle fixait Grenat de ses grands yeux bleus avec sévérité.

- Que tu avais raison ? Questionna Grenat

- Non, non. La phrase suivante.

- Ah ça ? Oh, c'est juste une phrase que j'ai en tête depuis un moment. Comme une chanson, une comptine. Je ne me souviens pas très bien mais je trouvais qu'elle concordait bien à la situation. _C'est dans l'ombre du passé que se cachent les vérités oubliées_…

- … _Car une treizième de la mémoire s'est effacée. _

- Tiens, tu la connais ? S'étonna la reine d'Alexandrie

- Ce n'est pas une comptine, Grenat. C'est une incantation.

**3.**

Dagga était allongée sur sol, en sueur et essoufflée. Ses muscles étaient doulOureux, l'empêchant de se relever. Au dessus d'elle, la générale des Amazones, Ramai, brandissait une longue épée en bois. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

- Princesse Dagga, dit-elle non sans un brin de sévérité, vous n'avez pas été une seule fois sur vos gardes depuis le début de l'entrainement. Croyez-moi que le jour où vous croiserez un monstre, il ne vous laissera pas de seconde chance.

« Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé dans ce château que je risque d'en croiser un de toute façon » maugréa la princesse. Puis d'un coup sec, elle s'empara à nouveau de son épée et réattaqua Ramai. De toutes ses forces, elle tenta de toucher Ramai au niveau de la côté mais celle-ci contra l'attaque surprise avec aisance. Dagga continua son offensive mais aucun coup ne fit mouche. Soudain, elle remarqua une étrange lueur orangée dans la main de la générale. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre que Ramai préparait un sort Braisier que la boule de feu explosa sur l'épée de bois. Dagga lâche son arme avant de refaire face à son adversaire. Ramai préparait déjà un second sort Braisier. Sans défense, Dagga suivit son instinct et imposa les mains vers l'avant. Une surface verte, légèrement courbée tel un bouclier, se matérialisa devant elle et la protégea de la seconde boule de feu. Cependant, la déflagration fut tellement forte que la princesse fut propulsée à nouveau au sol.

- Pas mal, princesse. C'était ingénieux d'utiliser un sort de Blindage pour contrer mon Braisier. Cependant, il manquait un peu de consistance. N'oubliez pas que la force ne suffit pas dans le combat. Vous devez combiner votre bras avec votre esprit. Alors tâchez de travailler votre magie un peu plus.

Dagga remit une de ses longues mèches ébène derrière l'oreille. Elle serra les dents de rage. Il y avait bien une chose que Dagga détestait, c'était perdre. En quelques années, elle était devenue meilleure que la plupart des Amazones dans le maniement d'épée et pourtant, ça ne suffisait toujours pas. Et, alors qu'elle fulminait à propos de sa défaite, elle entendit quelqu'un pouffer près de l'entrée. Dagga, blessée dans son orgueil, tourna la tête en direction de la moquerie. Près de l'escalier se tenait un jeune garçon accroupi.

- Prince Aurian, s'amusa Ramai. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous peut-être ?

- Toi ! Vociféra Dagga. Si je t'attrape, tu vas moins rigoler, Gobelin !

Le jeune garçon se figea avant de remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre. La générale des Amazones tendit la main vers la princesse et l'aida à se relever.

- Bien, princesse. Je pense que ça suffira aujourd'hui. Je vous conseillerais plutôt d'aller vous préparez pour la petite fête de ce soir. Il me semble que vous êtes déjà bien en retard.

**4.**

Aurian entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque du palais. Il se jeta sous une table et pressa ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Au moins, ici, il ne pouvait pas se faire disputer. Il adorait observer sa grande sœur s'entraîner au combat mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait surpris entrain de l'espionner, elle lui passait un savon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui n'avait pas le droit de s'entrainer aussi. Il venait quand même d'avoir 6 ans et tout ce qu'on lui enseignait, c'était des sorts de soin ou de protection. « C'est trop ennuyeux » soupira le jeune prince.

- Aurian ?

Le garçon s'arrêta de respirer. Il scruta la pièce du dessous de sa table mais ne vit rien. La salle était obscure et, mis à part quelques bougies allumées, on ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Tout un coup, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Avait-il bien entendu son nom ? Qui plus est, la voix grave qui l'avait prononcé lui semblait totalement inconnue. Il ne répondit pas.

- Je sais que tu es là, Aurian.

Au loin, il entendit des pas résonner dans la bibliothèque. Là, il repéra enfin deux grosses bottes noires qui marchaient dans sa direction. La peur le paralysa. Et quand les deux bottes s'arrêtèrent devant la table, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une issue inévitable. Cependant, il ne perçut qu'un léger tintement, comme le bruit d'un minuscule objet métallique tombant sur le sol. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les deux bottes avaient disparues et, à la place, se trouvait une petite pierre de couleur bleue. Aurian tendit la main pour attraper la pierre précieuse. Elle brillait de mille feux, ce qui fascina le jeune prince. Après l'avoir contemplée quelques secondes et s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, il l'enfourna dans sa poche et se précipita en dehors de la bibliothèque. Sans voir la silhouette qui le regardait attentivement, adossée contre le mur du fond.


	2. Chapitre 1: L'incident

**5.**

Le visage de Grenat s'était assombrit. Quelques faibles rayons de soleil éclataient encore sur son visage inquiet, disparaissant au fur et à mesure pour laisser place à la nuit. Elle se tut quelques secondes afin de digérer ce qu'Eiko venait de lui raconter. Puis elle reprit :

- Donc, tu penses que les Chimères essayent de communiquer avec nous ?

Eiko acquiesça.

- L'incantation est une sorte de chant lyrique, une prière. Les Chimères sont nés du vas-et-viens des âmes dans le Cristal au sein de Gaia, ce sont donc des esprits. Nous, les humains, nous pouvons communiquer par la parole, les gestes, l'écriture mais pas les Chimères. Ainsi, elles utilisent une forme de télépathie, un lien entre les Invokeurs et elles pour transmettre des messages. Concrètement, c'est cela, l'incantation : un pont spirituel entre l'âme d'un Invokeur et l'âme d'une Chimère.

Grenat baissa les yeux. Elle tentait péniblement de se souvenir de l'entièreté de l'invocation, d'en trouver la signification. Mais, hélas, elle semblait lui échapper totalement, à l'exception du premier vers qu'elle venait d'évoquer.

- Mais ce qui m'étonne, continua Eiko, c'est que tu puisses l'entendre. Je veux dire… Normalement, c'est à travers notre corne d'Invokeur qu'on est capable de communiquer avec nos chimères. Or la tienne est brisée depuis longtemps. Ma théorie est que cette incantation est une espèce de puissant signal, un avertissement au peuple des Invokeurs.

- Un avertissement ? Mais à quel sujet ? S'inquiéta Grenat

- Ca, je l'ignore. Je suppose que la réponse se trouve dans l'incantation…

Grenat et Eiko restèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le soleil se fonde entièrement derrière l'horizon. La reine d'Alexandrie avait un mauvais pressentiment et ses instincts ne l'avaient jamais induit en erreur. Pourquoi les Chimères essayaient-elles de la prévenir ? Serait-ce une catastrophe imminente ? Un danger pour les Invokeurs ? Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Non pas pour elle ou Eiko : elles savaient se défendre. Mais elle pensa tout de suite à ses enfants, Dagga et Aurian. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas la preuve que ceux-ci avaient héritée du don des Invokeurs mais, si c'était le cas, elle devait absolument les protéger.

- Votre Majesté ? Interpella une Amazone. La réception va bientôt commencer.

Les deux femmes se levèrent. Bientôt, les nobles de Treno envahiront la salle de bal et, bien que cette cérémonie fût sa propre initiative, Grenat n'avait plus le cœur à la fête. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers l'horizon où le soleil s'était définitivement évanoui. Sans se douter que le lendemain, quand le disque solaire se lèvera à l'Est, ses angoisses seront devenues réalités.

**6.**

La cérémonie battait son plein dans la salle de bal du Château d'Alexandrie. La salle était décorée avec luxe et d'immenses tables contenaient les mets les plus délicieux du Continent de la Brume. On bavardait, riait, trinquait à la paix que le couple royal d'Alexandrie avait instaurée. Un groupe de troubadours jouait avec entrain une musique festive qui rajoutait encore plus d'allégresse à la réception. Djidane discutait avec quelques nobles, Grenat à son bras. Ceux-ci avaient l'habitude de lui poser des questions sur la grande bataille qui eut lieu 20 ans plus tôt. Il était entrain de raconter pour la énième fois le kidnapping de Grenat lorsqu'une voix tonitruante l'interpella

- Et bien évidemment, ce n'est pas certain que ce flemmard aurait réussi à enlever la princesse si celle-ci n'avait pas décidé de nous rejoindre de son plein gré !

Le roi se retourna. Un homme assez corpulent se tenait devant lui, entrain de déguster une énorme assiette de filet de Chocobos.

- Bach ! Mon ami ! Dit Djidane en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis content de te voir. Tu n'aurais pas raté le moyen de te payer un festin gratuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chef des Tantalas poussa un rire qui lui était propre et se frotta les moustaches d'un revers de la manche. Malgré les années, son visage et sa bonne humeur n'avaient pas changé : il était toujours le vieux bonhomme qui avait trouvé Djidane il y a des années et l'avait élevé au sein de la famille des Tantalas.

- Ne me juge pas. Grommela Bach. Tu sais depuis quand je n'ai plus mangé de si bon filet de Chocobos ? Eiko monopolise la bande des Tantalas depuis qu'elle règne sur Lindblum, je n'ai même plus le temps de souffler.

- Et sur quoi vous travailler en ce moment ? Demanda Djidane, curieux et nostalgique à la fois

- Ah ! Râla Bach. On fait de la localisation !

Bach lui expliqua que, depuis plusieurs semaines, Lindblum l'avait envoyé avec sa bande à la recherche d'une tour isolée sur le Continent Perdu. Cette tour serait le vestige d'un lointain passé, tellement ancienne qu'elle n'était même pas mentionnée dans les archives de la ville. Construite par le peuple de Madahine-Salee, elle serait d'une importance capitale pour Lindblum. Evidemment, cette tour était introuvable et le chef des Tantalas en arrivait même à douter de son existence.

- Et puis, avec le ministre Artania sur notre dos, c'est insupportable. Tu te rends compte qu'il insiste pour que chaque rapport ou chaque nouvelle information passe par lui ? Je te jure, Djidane, je donnerai tout pour être à ta place, mon cul assis sur ce trône !

Djidane voulut répliquer mais une détonation le surpris. Il fit un bond et observa la source de l'explosion. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait

- Que tout le monde sorte du château, immédiatement ! Cria-t-il en sortant ses dagues de leur fourreau.

**7.**

Aurian était sonné et tout ce qui se passait autour de lui semblait flou, quasi illusoire. Il essayait de rassembler ses pensées, afin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé alors que les nobles se ruaient vers les sorties, pris de panique. Tout avait commencé quand il avait vu sa sœur se diriger vers lui, fulminant. Il avait souhaité plus que tout éviter la confrontation avec Dagga, sachant qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore pardonné l'humiliation pendant son entrainement. C'est à son moment-là qu'il avait vu la petite pierre, récupérée un peu plus tôt dans la bibliothèque, s'illuminer d'un halo bleuté. Et il avait senti cette force incroyable, cette énergie inconnue émanée de lui-même. Une source insoupçonnée de pouvoir. Une onde de choc avait secoué la foule présente dans la salle de bal et une multitude d'éclairs céruléens s'était mise à faire scintiller le plafond, lézardant jusqu'à l'énorme lustre en cristal du centre. A ce moment, il avait entendu son père crier et sa mère avait tenté de lui attraper la main, en vain : un éclair bleu l'avait projeté au sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Dagga ! Hurla Eiko. Ne reste pas là !

Mais Dagga ne bougea pas, pétrifiée par le spectacle devant elle.

- Dagga ! Répéta Eiko, en lui agrippant le bras. Il faut que tu partes, Aurian est entrain d'inv…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les éclairs disparurent et la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Soudain, des petites gouttes se mirent à tomber du plafond avant de se métamorphoser rapidement en déluge. Aurian s'écroula dans l'eau qui commençait déjà à monter dans la salle. Dagga, elle, se tenait contre Eiko qui scrutait chaque ombre de l'immense pièce. Grenat et Djidane aussi attendait, dans un silence de mort. Ce fut Djidane qui vu en premier la gigantesque silhouette ondoyée à la surface de l'eau.

- Courrez ! Cria-t-il en direction de ses compagnons

Léviathan surgit des flots, majestueux et menaçant. Comment était-ce possible qu'Aurian ait pu invoquer cette Chimère, se demanda le roi d'Alexandrie. L'eau lui arrivait déjà à la taille et s'ils ne décampaient pas dans la minute, ils risquaient de se noyer dans les eaux du monstre. Le serpent des mers procéda à sa première attaque : la gueule grande ouverte, il fonça vers Djidane. Celui-ci esquiva la tête du monstre et lui planta une de ses dagues dans la jugulaire. Léviathan hurla et retomba lourdement dans l'eau.

- Dagga, essaye d'ouvrir la porte ! Ordonna Grenat en empoignant Aurian qui s'était évanoui après l'invocation. Il faut évacuer l'eau !

La princesse était horrifiée. Pourtant, l'ordre de sa mère l'aida à sortir de sa torpeur et elle avança, difficilement, vers les deux portes les plus proches. La montée des eaux et le courant l'empêchait de les ouvrir. Au loin, Djidane luttait difficilement contre l'invocation, pourtant aidé d'Eiko qui le supportait avec sa magie au loin. Elle fouilla dans l'eau pour récupérer un objet qui l'aiderait dans sa tâche. Rien pourtant ne pouvait lui venir en aide. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de l'entrainement un peu plus tôt et tenta de lancer un sort Braisier dans le but de faire céder la porte. La première boule de feu s'éteignit avant même d'atteindre la porte. Elle entreprit de faire une deuxième tentative.

« Il faut que j'y arrive » pensa-t-elle. « Ca ne doit pas être si compliqué d'ouvrir ces stupides portes ! » La deuxième boule de feu échoua comme la première. Subitement, Dagga vit une ombre se prolonger au-dessus de sa tête. L'énorme queue de Léviathan se dressait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle, prête à s'écraser sur elle. Dans un réflex spontané, elle se précipita sur le côté et la queue détruisit d'un seul coup les portes sur lesquelles la princesse s'acharnait. Le courant emporta la princesse dans les couloirs du palais, bientôt suivi de Grenat et Eiko. Djidane, dans un coup de grâce, planta sa deuxième dague dans le haut du crâne du serpent des mers. Léviathan poussa un hurlement bestial avant de s'évaporer de la même façon qu'il était apparu. Alors Djidane tomba dans l'eau à son tour et passa par les deux portes pour se retrouver, trempé et blessé au bras droit, sur le balcon du château.

- Moi qui me plaignais de m'ennuyer de la vie de château, on peut dire que j'ai été servi ce soir. Dit-il avec ironie, avant de s'effondrer de fatigue


End file.
